


A Night in Vegas

by demonesque



Series: Siren x Magneto one Shots [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr never thought that he would meet another mutant in that bar in Las Vegas. But then the night took an unexpected but not unpleasant turn





	A Night in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes within this story. I am sorry for those
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And this is also my first real smut ever

Erik had no idea that the night would take a completely different turn from what he expected when he entered the bar in Las Vegas.

The room was filled with cigarette smoke and the smell of expensive alcohol which made him smile a little bit while he took off his coat and handed it to the lady at the entrance.  
He always enjoyed the beautiful things in life and he had a feeling that this night could easily become one of them even though he couldn't explain where that sudden feeling came from.  
It was there and in that moment he didn't doubt it for even a second.

Without any hesitation he walked towards the counter in the middle of the room, where a young lady smiled at him.  
She was around 25 years old and fairly pretty but that was it. Besides her pretty face Erik felt like there was nothing more to her.  
"What may I offer you?", she asked him while playing with her dark hair, as Erik leaned against the counter and smiled back, as charming as possible.

"One glass of the best whiskey you can offer, darling", he said and continued to smile as she fulfilled his wish and poured him a glass of whisky.  
"You seem to be the kind of man that knows how to enjoy the beautiful things in life", she gave back as she handed him the glass while smiling at him in a flirty manner.  
"Do you really think so, Darling?", Erik asked and leaned a bit towards her while also smiling. But the smile on his lips was not flirtatious like hers, no, it was purely a friendly smile.  
"Of course. And let me tell you something, Mister. You came to the right place at the right time because you are about to witness the star of the evening", the dark haired woman explained while cleaning some glasses that were standing in front of her.  
"What do you mean?", Erik asked, tilting his head a bit to the right as she giggled and nodded to the stage behind him.  
"You're about to see. But try to get a good seat because you don't want to miss that" she said and Erik felt that he was getting more and more curious about the so called star of that show.

"Maybe you are right. Either way, it was really nice to talk to you..." he began his sentence before he stopped, realzing that he had no idea what the woman's name actually was.  
"Elena", she finished his sentence while still smiling as she continued with her job.  
"And what is your name, handsome stranger?", she asked, as Erik smiled slightly.  
"Erik Lehnsherr"

-

Around ten minutes passed after Erik sat down on one of the couches that surrounded the stage and started to wait for the beginning of the promised show.  
From the corner of his eye he saw that there were around twenty men lingering around the stage by now, which led him so sign quietly as he took another sip from his whiskey, realizing that the glass was nearly empty.  
But in the exact same moment where he wanted to return to the counter to get another glass, the curtain of the opened and music started to play.

His eyes wandered back to the stage and that was the moment he first saw her.  
He was so fascinated and mezmorized  by her looks that he barely heared how she introduced herself as The Siren.  
And a siren she was as Erik slowly started to realize as he looked at her.  
As soon as she opened her mouth everybody seemed to have fallen under her spell and she seemed to enjoy the attention which she gained within a second.  
It was at this very moment, that Erik realized that this woman was no normal human but instead a mutant. A mutant who's powers seemed to be related to her voice.

Over all she was beautiful, there was no way to deny it.  
Long blonde hair which fell over her shoulders and back in slight waves, pale skin, stunning blue eyes and a slim silhouette which made her appear like some sort of angel.  
While Erik was still looking at her, she suddenly also looked over at him with a little smile on her face as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and grabbed the microphone.  
The music started to play again and even though Erik Lehnsherr was no fan of more modern music, he recognized the song that the piano at the back of the stage was playing while the bar got quiet.  
It seemed to be a cover of "I need a hero" and as soon as Siren started to sing this theory that Erik had was confirmed.

During the entire performance he leaned back and enjoyed his whisky while still looking over to her, seeing more details every time he looked at her.  
He still felt like he looked at an angel even though he knew that her voice made her more than just dangerous.  
But besides that she seemed to know what she was doing and enjoyed the attention which she gained through her performance.

And it was not just that Erik tried to catch a glimpse of her beauty as often as possible, while still being rather discreet about it, but she also looked at him multiple times, always a flirty smile on her dark red lips.  
There was some sort of tension between the two which neither of them could really describe but they both couldn't deny that it was there and grew stronger every time they looked at the other one.  
But it was also around that time that Erik started to realize that this night might take a completely different turn and he was more than just okay with it.

The mutant was still caught in his thoughts when the woman that called herself Siren ended her performance and everyone started to clap. Luckily it was this exact sound which broke his trance and made him also start clapping, while the blonde singer smiled and waved at the crowd that stood and sat around the stage she was on.  
Erik joined the applause but within a matter of seconds the blonde woman had left the stage and disappeared into the room that was behind it.

Erik leaned back, taking another sip of the whiskey as he watched most of the people leave bar again, realizing that what the bartender told him before was actually more than true.  
The Siren really seemed to be the star of the evening, he thought to himself before he closed his eyes and listened to the quite jazz music that started to play a few moments ago after the singer had left the stage.

Without him realizing it, his thoughts wandered back to her and her amazing voice which gained her the attention from everyone in the room and how she was totally aware of the effect she had on people.  
Something told Erik that this woman knew that she was a mutant and instead of hiding her powers she used them. She seemed to be proud of who she was.

Just like him.

-

The night continued on and Erik Lehnsherr watched the people come and leave again, while he remained at the bar in the heart of Vegas- even though he was not completely sure why he did so.  
Maybe there was a part of him that hoped to get a chance to talk to the blonde woman again or maybe because the night was way to busy for his personal taste.

Either way, he was still in that bar when he suddenly heared the sound of heels next to him, followed by a light laugh.  
He turned his head to the side and there she stood- the woman from the stage.  
Siren.  
Her appearance way have been a bit different from when she stood on that stage but she still looked amazing.  
"Good evening, Darling", Erik said and moved a bit to the side, offering her the seat next to him, which she accepted without any hesitation. Their skin brushed slightly as she sat down next to him, causing both of them to smile a bit, as Erik emptied the second glass of whiskey.  
"Good evening", she gave back, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear while inspecting Erik in his entirety, all of which she did with a mysterious little smile on her dark red lips.

"It doesn't happen too often that a man like you stays after the show is over. Most of them are just here to stare and forget all their sorrows for half an hour. But you seem to be different", she smiled as she grabbed the wine glass, which stood on the table in front of her.  
She took a sip while looking Erik in the eye, as he smiled and quickly brushed through his hair with his fingers.  
"Let's just say that I am not like most men", he quickly explained and looked at her as she sat the glass back down on the table and tilted her head a bit to the side.  
"Oh I know that you are not like any other man I met before, Erik Lehnsherr", she explained and giggled a bit when she saw the slightly shocked look on his face.  
"I know that you're not as surprised as you might act, Erik. You were one of the most wanted man in America for almost twenty years", she added as she took another sip from her wine while Erik started to grin slightly.  
"So you already know who I am. But I still have no idea who you are, Siren", he explained while especially emphasising the name Siren as he looked her in the eye.  
"Let's just say that my actual name is my secret and that I have my reasons to keep it that way", she responded with another slight smile on her lips while Erik felt her naked feet brushing against his legs.

Now there was no way to deny that the tension between them was getting stronger with every spoken word and every gesture- as small as they may seem.  
Erik was trying to find the right words as Siren leaned over to him, whispering in his ear so he felt little goosebumps form on his neck from where her warm breath touched it.  
"After all us mutants must stick together in times like that", she whispered, her voice as soft as the one of an angel, before sitting back down normally and smiling at him.  
"So you are actually one of us", he finally concluded, which caused Siren to once again giggle a bit as she took the wine glass that was almost empty by now.  
"Of course I am. My mutation is my voice. Otherwise there would be no way on earth that I would be able to get all of these people to listen to may day after day", the blonde woman declared as she drank the last bit of red wine that was left in her glass.

"You can manipulate people with your voice. Just like an actual siren", Erik oberserved and carefully laid his hand on her upper thigh.  
She quickly took a look at it before returning her attention to his face and slightly biting her lip as she smiled.  
"I can manipulate people with my voice just like you can manipulate metal with your mind", she finally confirmed and Erik felt a smile appearing on his lips.  
"Are you manipulating me right now?", he wanted to know, half flirting, half serious as Sire let her feet wander just a bit higher to a point right above his knee.  
"No I am not, Erik. That is just flirting paired with a bit too much alcohol", she explained while pointing at the empty glasses on the table before them.  
"But I must say that you look even better in person than you did on tv", she added and felt how Erik moved his Hand a bit higher on her thigh, causing her to bite her lip again.

It was no secret what was on their minds so she moved closer to him while still smiling and moving her feet a bit higher.  
"And you are really attractive as well", he smiled as he carefully grabbed her chin with one hand and used the other one to push the hair out of her face.  
And that was the moment she kissed him without a second taught, realzing that he tasted like the whiskey he drank during her show and afterwards.  
One of his hands was tangled in her long blonde hair as the other one travelled down her body so that he could pull her closer to him while one of her hands was moving dangerously high on his upper thigh and the other one was tangled in his hair.  
The kiss was short but intense and after Erik and Siren pulled away from each other, both were breathing heavily.  
"My hotel is around the corner", he informed her with a smirk on his lips, as she smiled and looked at him.  
"That sounds good. We should continue there", the blonde mutant decided and Erik nodded, knowing that this was the best decision of the current night.

-

A small gasp left her lips when she felt the wall against her back and Erik's lips sucking and kissing her neck. Out of pure instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist while trying to get his leather jacket of, which was a bit harder than expected since she was a shaking mess and felt small waves of pleasure running through her body whenever Erik touched her breasts or the wetness between her legs.  
Somehow she finally managed to get this jacket off of him and threw it across the room as Erik continued to kiss her neck.  
She felt that he got hard but was unable to touch him because he was pinning her arms against the wall while continuing to work on her neck.  
Siren closed her eyes and tilted her back back in pleasure when Erik suddenly stopped so that she only felt his heavy breathing against her neck, which was covered in bite marks and hickeys.

She opened her eyes, about to ask him what was suddenly wrong but before she could even open her mouth, he suddenly lifted her up and carried her over to the bed while his hands were grabbing her butt.  
"Way more comfortable", he explained with short breathes as he laid her down on his bed, hovering over her, his normally eyes darkened with lust.  
She nodded in agreement and they both sat up so she could slowly but surely open the buttons on his black shirt.  
After she removed the dark fabric, she lightly ran her red nails across his muscular chest, leaving nearly invisible marks on it.  
Erik seemed to enjoy her little acts of dominance but within a few seconds he once again made clear that he was the one in control here.

With a smirk on his lips he once again pulled her closer to him and buried his lips against her neck, which caused her to moan quietly, as he proceeded to pull down the zipper of her dress and then push it down from her shoulders.  
He discovered that she was wearing no bra underneath that dress so he took her breasts into his hands and started to knead them softly, which caused Siren to moan into his ear, this time a bit louder than before, as she slightly scratched his back.  
This caused him to breath heavily, as he looked her in the eyes and smirked again.

"You look gorgeous, Darling", he whispered against her neck as he took of her dress completely, leaving her only in her red panties. It was this view of her beautiful, almost naked body which caused his pants to feel even tighter than they already were.  
Even though the room was almost completely dark, Erik was still able to see that her face turned slightly red from his compliment as he pulled her back to him by her hips.  
She proceeded to kiss him again and scratched him lightly before opening the belt of his pants without breaking the kiss for even a second.

Erik hasn't felt the need to be with someone so badly since the death of his beloved wife Magda and even though he had multiple one night stands over the last two years to ease the pain, this felt different.  
It felt real even though he had no idea why.   
"Let me help you", Siren whispered into his ear before pushing him softly down onto the bed and helping him to get rid of his pants so that the two of them were only wearing their underwear.  
Siren sat down on Erik's lap, making him moan a bit whenever she moved her hips over his erection and smiling while doing so.  
She loved to tease him but she wasn't the only one who could play this game so when Erik moved his hips up a bit, rubbing directly against her clit and making her whimper quietly.  
Their little game continued for a few more minutes until Erik pulled Siren down to him and kissed her once again, this kiss being more needy than all the ones before while running his fingers through her blonde hair and over her back before stopping at the rim of her panties.

It was quite obvious they both wanted and in a way needed each other in that moment but it was against his morals to do anything without the consent of his partner so looked up to Siren, who's face was halfway hidden behind her face and she just nodded while smiling at him.  
Erik nodded back and within a second he was on top of her, feeling how her back arched slightly as he kissed from her neck downwards, sucking her nipples softly and stopping right under her navel where her panties were.  
He pulled her panties down, taking his time with it and enjoyed the effect his touch had on Siren.  
She was lying on her back, eyes closed with her legs spread open, as she touched her own breast. Her light hair was spread around her and made her look like an angel and Erik started to question what he did to deserve a night with a woman like her.

As soon as her panties were off he wanted to free himself from his boxers when he suddenly heard a quiet "no" from the other side of the bed.  
As he looked back up he saw that Siren was looking at him while still lying down, a slight smile on her lips.  
"Let me help you", she explained before crawling over to him. The dimmed light that felt the room made her seem like some sort of dangerous animal on the way to finally catch her prey.

As she reached Erik she kneeled down on the floor in front of him, tracing the muscles of his upper body softly with her finger nails before pulling his boxers down and finally freeing his dick.  
Carefully Siren started to touch him, which made Erik close his eyes in pleasure as he felt how she slowly took the tip in her mouth and started to lick it. He couldn't deny that it felt good while thinking that not only her voice was magical- no, she was also very gifted with that mouth of hers.  
With a smile on his lips Erik looked down at her and held her long hair out of her face while trying to remain his stability by propping himself up with his free arm.  
"You look gorgeous my Darling, but you can stop now", he explained with very short breaths  as he stroked her hair and she stopped while smiling at him.

Erik helped her to get back on the bed before kissing her passionately and burying his hands once again in her blonde hair while feeling her fingers wandering across this body.   
His lips wandered from her lips to her neck, leaving some hickeys behind as one his hand started to wander over her body, wanting to feel every inch of that soft skin.  
His hand wandered down until her knee where he let it wander back up on the inner side of her upper thigh, causing her to moan while his mouth was still busy with her neck.  
He started to rub her clit while kissing her again, feeling how she moaned into the kiss before she buried her head against his shoulder as her body started to shiver from lust and she dug her nails into his back, leaving scratch marks and causing him to breath heavily.  
Their bodies were entageled with each other and even though they were not even at the best part yet, Erik knew that she was close to her first orgasm.  
"You can let go", he softly whispered into her ear, feeling her body shiver as her moans got louder before she relaxed and her moans turned into heavy breathing as he still held her close to himself and placed a kiss on her hair and caressed her body.

-

It took around five minutes until Siren was finally ready for the main event. She and Erik were lying next to each other, kissing while she stroked his dick, helping him to maintain the erection.  
Without breaking the kiss Erik reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a condom.  
"You're ready?", he asked the blonde haired beauty next to him to which she nodded before taking things into her own hand and helping him to get the condom on while he slowly started to finger her to prepare her for his manhood.  
As she was about to once again take control he shaked his head and  laid on hand onto her soft cheek as he continued to finger her with the other one.  
"I am in control now", he explained with a firm voice, moving the two of them so that his dick was aiming right at her entrance.  
"I like dominant men", she giggled as she wrapped her legs around his hips and noding to show her consent.

He once again kissed her before slowly entering her, his forehead pressed against hers as the both of them moaned.  
After giving both of them a few seconds to adjust to the situation, Erik started to move while looking her in the eye.  
Siren was indeed a pretty sight with her puffy lips, her redend cheeks, the beautiful pale skin and that long blonde hair which framed her soft face like a halo.  
The pace he was moving at was rather slow at first and he felt how her hands wandered all over his back, trying  to feel every inch and every muscle.  
She grip of her legs around his hip suddenly got tighter which caused Erik to move at a faster pace while leaving a few more love bite marks around her neck.  
"This feels so good", she whimpered quietly into his ear, causing him to smile and caressing her hair as he continued to move inside of her.  
"Oh yes", he agreed, his voice shaking from his own arousal before trying to place another kiss onto her lips.

The kiss was sloppy since they were both shaking a bit and it ended with Siren leaving a pretty obvious hickey right above his collarbone.  
Erik picked the pace up once more since he felt like he wouldn't be able to last for too long anymore. And it was not just his orgasm that was getting closer and closer but he also felt Siren' s back arch a bit as he moved one of his hands down  to her firm butt and started to knead it with one of his hand while the other one was once again busy with rubbing her clit in circular motions.  
Underneath him Siren had turned into a moaning and whimpering mess that was about to come at any given second.  
She still had her forehead pressed against his and their heavy breathing was now almost synchronised when he felt that she suddenly getting over the edge.

While her first orgasm was more of a quite one, this one turned her into sweaty mess and made her whimper his name against his lips as she pulled him down for a final kiss.  
And it was something about her- maybe the way she said his name, maybe the way her walls tightened around his dick that made him come as well, releasing his load into the condom while holding her body as close as possible to his.

After they both calmed down a bit, Erik finally pulled out and threw the used condom away when he saw from the corner of his eye how Siren sat up, looking for her clothes.  
"You don't have to go now. You can stay the night if you want to", he explained to her, causing her to look at him with raised eyebrows.  
She didn't say another word but instead rested her head on his chest as he started to caress her back softly.  
"You seem to be different from other man", she  noticed and Erik laughed as he looked down on her.  
"Darling, I am Magneto. Of course I am different"


End file.
